Le rughe del sorriso
by Ida59
Summary: Le rughe dovrebbero semplicemente indicare il posto dove erano i sorrisi, mormorò tra sé la strega, sospirando piano. L'aveva letto in uno dei tanti libri Babbani che il mago conservava nella sua biblioteca personale. È il seguito di " Nuova vita".


Le rughe del sorriso

 **Titolo** : Le rughe del sorriso

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 23 novembre 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** Per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** _Le rughe dovrebbero semplicemente indicare il posto dove erano i sorrisi_ , _mormorò tra sé la strega, sospirando piano. L'aveva letto in uno dei tanti libri Babbani che il mago conservava nella sua biblioteca personale_. È il seguito di " Nuova vita".

 **Parole/pagine** : 1312/4

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Le rughe del sorriso1

Il sole era già sorto e brillava caldo e luminoso nel cielo terso, appena più in alto delle cime delle montagne che circondavano il castello di Hogwarts.

Elyn ancora dormiva nel letto di fianco a lui e il mago l'aveva delicatamente stretta tra le braccia, di nuovo desiderandola, proprio come la sera prima.

Come _sempre_ , da anni ormai.

Era una dormigliona, la sua meravigliosa donna, eppure, quante notti gli aveva dedicato, anni prima, quando languiva in un letto del San Mungo tra la vita e la morte! E le notti in bianco ad allattare la bimba, e poi le altre due piccole pesti che avevano seguito la prima a pochi anni di distanza l'una dall'altra.

Severus sorrise aspirando a fondo l'aroma di Elyn: l'avrebbe lasciata dormire ancora un poco, in fondo se lo meritava. Il preside doveva solo gestire una scuola gremita di studenti, ma era nulla in confronto a quello che di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto affrontare sua moglie con i loro tre figli. Un giorno sarebbe venuto anche il suo tempo, ma solo dopo che il Cappello Parlante avesse svolto il suo difficile lavoro. Chissà dove sarebbero stati smistati: sulla primogenita aveva già un'idea abbastanza precisa, del resto mancava solo poco meno di un anno, ma gli altri due erano ancora troppo piccini per fare ipotesi.

Un sorriso colmo d'amore dischiuse ancora le labbra sottili del mago mentre sfiorava lieve la guancia di Elyn e richiudeva gli occhi per i pochi minuti di pace che ancora restavano prima che la bimba si catapultasse come ogni giorno nel loro letto pretendendo coccole, subito seguita a breve dagli altri due in perenne lotta.

Pochi minuti ancora, per pensare, per ricordare, per gustare l'immensa felicità di quell'istante.

Adesso, quando ripensava al tempo trascorso, Severus non aveva più paura. Certo, il suo passato colmo di straziante sofferenza esisteva ancora, non poteva né voleva cancellarlo; ma era nascosto in fondo, nelle pieghe della memoria lontana, con tutto il carico d'intollerabile dolore, di rimorsi e rimpianti che per tanti anni l'avevano accompagnato nella solitudine silenziosa e fredda della sua vita. Non tornava più a tormentarlo, il passato, se non in casi rarissimi, e in quei momenti solo il sorriso di Elyn lo salvava, _dolce e bello_ come la prima volta in cui l'aveva visto al San Mungo quando si era infine risvegliato dopo il morso di Nagini.

Era un altro uomo, ormai, e quello che contava era solo il passato colmo di bei ricordi, i momenti della vita che aveva costruito insieme a Elyn, la donna meravigliosa che con il suo sorriso d'amore e di perdono gli aveva regalato una nuova, vera vita, dopo che le lacrime di Fanny l'avevano strappato all'orribile morte delle zanne avvelenate del serpente.

Severus trasse un lungo respiro, le labbra sottili sempre atteggiate in un sorriso felice, la sua donna che nel sonno si stringeva a lui.

Era un passato piacevole da ricordare, breve ma intenso, fatto d'amore e di sorrisi, ma anche di tanto duro lavoro soddisfacente come preside di Hogwarts. Aveva lavato via ogni onta dal proprio nome per quell'orribile anno di presidenza: adesso il Preside Piton era solo quello che aveva ricostruito Hogwarts, che l'aveva resa ancora più bella di prima; il giovane preside innovativo che aveva aperto la scuola a tutti per corsi di aggiornamento e specializzazione, e i più affollati erano proprio quelli di Pozioni e Difesa dalle Arti Oscure che lui stesso teneva. Certo, l'impegno era gravoso, ma le soddisfazioni erano davvero tante e lui si sentiva ancora giovane e forte. E felice, soprattutto.

Severus riaprì gli occhi e sorrise di nuovo, ricordando quei primi anni e la gelosia di Elyn per le giovani streghe che si iscrivevano ai corsi senza competenza alcuna, al solo fine di conoscere l'affascinante eroe della guerra contro Voldemort, la coraggiosa spia che aveva saputo mentire al miglior Legilimante dei lori tempi… solo per cercare poi di sedurlo.

Il sorriso divenne accenno di silenzioso riso mentre i suoi profondi occhi neri si posavano scintillanti sul profilo della donna che tanto intensamente amava. Elyn sapeva benissimo di non aver nulla da temere: era un uomo fedele, lui, lo era sempre stato fin da ragazzo, a partire da Lily. Ma se l'ossessiva fedeltà a quel sogno perduto lo aveva solo fatto tremendamente soffrire, la totale fedeltà a Elyn aveva colmato d'amore e di felicità la sua vita negli ultimi dodici anni.

Severus pensò di nuovo ai suoi figli che si stavano svegliando nelle stanze accanto e sorrise.

Sorrise con _dolce passione_ al sorriso _bello e dolce_ di Elyn che si era svegliata proprio in quel momento, mentre il mago la stringeva forte a sé: avevano ancora così tanti anni per essere felici insieme e per sorridere alla vita!

Elyn osservava l'uomo che amava e con il quale aveva trascorso la vita.

Severus non sembrava essersi accorto che la sua donna lo stava accarezzando con lo sguardo, e con il sorriso. Guardava lontano il mago, giù nel parco della scuola, vicino al limitare della Foresta Proibita dove i suoi nipoti più giovani e ribelli – sì, proprio due scapestrati Grifondoro insofferenti alle regole che il Preside stesso aveva stabilito per la loro incolumità – si erano come al solito appartati architettando chissà quale nuova avventura per cacciarsi nei guai.

Il mago scrollò la testa, sospirando piano, rassegnato e indulgente, e chiudendo gli occhi appoggiò le spalle alla colonna; reclinò appena il capo, i lunghi capelli neri, ormai abbondantemente spruzzati d'argentei fili, a incorniciargli il volto sereno.

Elyn rimase a osservare in silenzio quel volto tanto amato e così profondamente conosciuto da permetterle di comprendere senza fatica ogni pensiero che in quel momento attraversava la mente di suo marito.

Severus stava ripensando alla sua vita, ne era certa, e tutte le emozioni passavano sul suo viso rivelandosi alla donna che tanti anni prima aveva imparato a conoscere a fondo la sua anima lacerata e ad amarla con tutta se stessa.

Elyn sapeva leggere ogni cosa sul quel volto amato, ove dolore e sofferenza per lunghi anni avevano inciso le loro indelebili e tremende linee. Poi, in una nuova vita regalata da lacrime di fenice e dal sorriso d'una donna che aveva saputo conoscere e amare ogni sua colpa, era stato solo il sorriso che aveva modellato le rughe di quel caro e dolce viso.

 _Le rughe dovrebbero semplicemente indicare il posto dove erano i sorrisi_ _2_ , mormorò tra sé la strega, sospirando piano. L'aveva letto in uno dei tanti libri Babbani che il mago conservava nella sua biblioteca personale.

Ma sul viso di Severus purtroppo non c'erano stati solo i sorrisi, ma anche tanto straziante dolore e lei l'aveva conosciuto fino in fondo, con tutte le sue colpe, i rimorsi ed i rimpianti. E la riconosceva, Elyn, tutta quella tremenda sofferenza passata, nelle linee del volto dell'uomo che amava e con il quale aveva condiviso la vita. Vedeva il segno oscuro che le colpe avevano lasciato nelle occhiaie che talvolta la stanchezza disegnava sotto i suoi occhi neri. Leggeva le preoccupazioni e le tensioni nelle linee che segnavano la sua ampia fronte, mentre i rimpianti e i rimorsi sopravvivevano ancora nella ruga che dal naso importante saliva alla fronte.

Eppure…

Il sorriso si adagiò leggero sulle labbra della strega mentre gli occhi nocciola si riempivano di una luce felice: sì, ne era certa, quella ruga era molto più profonda quaranta anni prima, quando lo aveva conosciuto.

Adesso il volto di Severus era soprattutto pieno di tante, piccole, delicate rughine intorno agli occhi e alle labbra sottili. Sì, erano quelle le rughe che Elyn amava vedere, carezzare e baciare sul volto del suo uomo: le dolci rughe dei suoi mille sorrisi d'amore e di felicità.

All'improvviso, le rughe del sorriso presero vita: gli occhi del mago si aprirono, profondamente neri e scintillanti, adincontrare lo sguardo pieno d'amore della strega.

 _E Severus sorrise._

1 Il titolo nasce da un aforisma di Mark Twain, poi citato in corsivo nel testo della storia.

2 Mark Twain: Seguendo l'equatore (1897)


End file.
